Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for controlling wake events in a data processing system.
Related Art
To reduce power consumption in a data processing system, portions of the system may be put in a quiescent, or sleep, state when appropriate to save power. A mechanism must be put in place to wake up the sleeping portions. In a large system, waking significantly sized components of the system simultaneously will create a large and detrimental power surge. The power surge (large in-rush current) will create significant voltage droop, potential data corruption, decreased maximum operating frequency, and increased cost in board design and/or expensive power supplies. To reduce the power surge, the waking process does not wake the entire system at the same time, but in a staggered manner to reduce the power surge. However, during a staggered wake-up in response to a first wake-up request, a subsequent second wake-up request may not be detected by some of the elements in the system.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method and system that solves the above problems.